The present invention relates to inductive systems and methods at the point of sale and in other locations.
Point of sale systems can generally include a series of shelving units and associated signage. Gondola shelving units, for example, benefit from being inexpensive, reconfigurable, and capable of displaying a variety of products. Signage can include source information, product information and/or sale information to promote or otherwise draw attention to a corresponding product. For example, signage can include placards affixed to or placed proximate the corresponding shelving unit.
Point of sale systems have also benefited from recent improvements in product packaging. Contemporary product packaging increasingly utilizes RFID labels as one aspect of inventory control, anti-counterfeiting and/or tamper-proofing measures. Product packaging can also serve more traditional functions, including providing a secure housing for a product while also displaying product specifications, compatibility information, power requirements, and hardware requirements.
In addition, point of sale systems can include a network of check-out terminals to monitor product inventory. For example, known inventory control systems include a network of terminals having magnetic stripe readers, bar code readers, check acceptance systems and/or fraud detection systems. Such inventory control systems can automatically reorder a product when the store inventory falls below a given level or in anticipation of an increase in product demand.
While the aforementioned point of sale systems are widely accepted, they suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, the ability to interact with the product is limited in many display and packaging designs. In addition, losses in battery charge can occur, particularly where a product remains in inventory for an extended period. The visual inspection of product quantities can also become necessary at the point of sale, as inventory control typically occurs at check-out, but not before.
Accordingly, there remains a continued need for improved systems and methods for promoting products and product information at the point of sale. In addition, there remains a continual need for improved systems and methods to leverage the benefits of existing inventory control systems and to improve product identification and automatic reordering at the point of sale, at home, and in other locations.